Good Girl Gone Bad
by puppylover1409
Summary: InuKag Kagome's long time friend leaves her she has no one to turn to what will happen to her read and find out. A/N: Read my profile in order to know that I originally wrote this story but my accounts won't let me in to work on them.
1. The Turning

Chapter One: The Turning

(7th grade Inuyasha and Kagome are both 13)

Inuyasha is the only friend Kagome has ever had. Everyone else thinks she is a geek because of the big rimmed glasses she wears. Her mom couldn't afford to buy her contacts so she had to do with what she had, beat up glasses. One day Kagome came to school and Inuyasha was nowhere to be found, getting a bit worried after school she went straight to his Inuyasha's house only to see a sign that said _'For Rent' _with a slash through it that said _'Bought'_. He was gone, she didn't even get to say good bye. He left her all alone with no friends at all. She broke down in tears he was really gone and it came down on her like a ton of bricks. The next day she went to school and one of the school bullies came to pick on her, Kagura Chang.

"What's a little low life like you doing all alone, where's you little friend, what was his name oh yeah dog face."

"You leave him out of this Kagura" Kagome cried her tear sweeping down her face in waves.

"Aw is the little girl sad because her protector left her all alone to fend for herself".

Right then and there Kagome snapped she couldn't control her anger and went at Kagura with fists outstretched. Once she was through with Kagura the girl had two black eyes, a bloody nose, and a busted lip. Kagome was suspended for two weeks but she didn't care, not anymore anyways, she vowed from now on she wouldn't take any shit from anyone anymore.

(3 years later)

The alarm went off, all Kagome did was sit up and kick it into the wall and watched it shatter. She didn't were glasses anymore because of her eye surgery. She stood up from the warmth of her bed and went to the bathroom. In the bathroom she got undressed out of her nightwear and took a cold shower to wake herself up. Once she was done she stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a black towel. She went into her closet and found her black thong, her leather pants, her black T-shirt, a pair of black leather boots, and her leather jacket to match. Once she was done getting dressed she slowly walked down stairs. There she found a plate of cold food and a note. It read:

_Kagome,_

_Sorry I couldn't be with you sweetie, but I had to go to work early today. I left you breakfast enjoy, and I'll see you when I get home. (10:00 pm)_

_Love,  
Mommy_

Kagome sat down and ate her cold breakfast then went to the sink and put her dish in. She quickly fed her cat, then went to the key rack and found the keys to her bike. She then grabbed her helmet which was black with red racing flames on the side and buckled it to her head. She went to her bike, which was also decked out in black with even brighter red and orange flames on the sides, also a white skull rested in between the front head lights giving of a gangster feel in the process. She threw her leg over the bike, started it with a bit of a problem at first. Before long she got the thing going and was off to Midoriko High school. When she got there she jumped off her bike and put her keys into her pocket, as she started to walk on campus girls began to whisper and guys began to whistle. Kagome had a reputation of being the schools Sexy Bad Girl.

A freshmen came up to her and asked if she would go out with him, she softly touched his cheek and said in the sexiest voice she could "does little freshmen want a piece of the bad girl, well to bad can't have any."

She left the boy with an extreme hard on, which he tried to cover up with his jacket. The bell suddenly rang, Kagome just slowly walked to her locker. When she finally closed her locker the tardy bell rang, she didn't even panic as she put a piece of gum into her mouth and slowly walked to class. When she finally arrived the whole class looked up and the teacher had a very pissed look on his face. She then went to her seat and sat down. Mr. Naraku walked up to her and said "Kagome you've been late to class every day this year, you have two weeks detention!" She blew a bubble and replied "so what else is new." He'd had it; Mr. Naraku was going to snap but the door opened and in came a boy . . . . . . .


	2. The Past Returns

Chapter Two: The Past Returns

The boy that came in looked kind of Goth and kind of street at the same time. He wore baggy black pants with chains, spikes on his wrists, and a black shirt that said 'Simple Plan' and to top it all off he had long black hair tied back in a pony tail. His eyes also consisted of a deep violet shade that Kagome had never seen before, or so she thought.

One of the preps yelled, "Great another Goth!"

Mr. Naraku scolded Kouga, "don't say that you'll insult our new student."

Kagome thought silently to herself _'he looks familiar . . . no, that can't be I think I'll make him my next target.' _

Mr. Naraku said to everyone "this is Inuyasha he moved to Japan from America although he was born here in the first place, Inuyasha can you take a seat next to Kagome please, Kagome raise your hand."

All Kagome did was snort, she wasn't to fond of raising her hand in class. One of the boys sitting next to her pointed to her, letting Inuyasha know which girl was the one he was sitting next to. While he was walking to his seat he was checking her out to see what she was all about. _'Perfect body, almost everything in leather and she must love the color black.' _He thought _'she looks like someone I used to know, no way she wore glasses and she is way hotter than her.' _Once he took his seat Mr. Naraku started class again. Kagome turned to meet Inuyasha's eyes.

"So . . . Inuyasha, why do you wear your hair back like that?" Kagome asked.

"I wear it back so that I can see, why do you have a problem with it?"

"No, but what makes it so special?"

''None of your business!"

"Well fine then!"

The bell that signaled class was over rang. All the kids rushed out except Kagome. She slowly grabbed her things and walked out.

(I'm just going to skip to the lunch bell)

Kagome was walking to her table when she saw a girl sitting there all by herself and she was wearing big rimmed glasses like she used to wear. Kagome thought _'I remember when I wore glasses; I'll go talk to her and see if she's ok.' _Kagome walked to the table her tray swaying along with her hips, when she was right behind the girl she started hearing little noises. _'They're coming from the girl I think she's crying'._

"Are you ok?" Kagome asked. The girl suddenly looked up and said with tears flowing down her cheeks, "I'm new here and no one likes me they all hate and I don't know why."

"It's ok I don't hate you I'll be your friend, what's your name?" The girl wiped the tears from her eyes and replied "I'm Sango, what's your name?"

"Nice to meet you Sango, I'm Kagome." Kagome then sat down next to her, she glared at all the other students that were looking their way. "I've got an idea how about after school we give you a make over, how about it?"

"I don't know I've never had a make over before." "Come on it will be fun, I'll help give it to you personally." "Alright, that sounds like it might be fun to do." The bell suddenly rang signaling the end of the lunch hour. "Oh no it's time to get to class, I'll see you later Kagome." "Bye Sango, see you after school."

(Skip to Kagome's house)

The door bell rang Kagome went to answer it, she thought it was Sango so she answered it only to have her brown chocolate eyes meet with Inuyasha's violet ones. She screamed from surprise and he jumped back, his ears hurting slightly. "What are you doing here?" She said as she held her hand to her chest, the shock wearing off slowly but surely.

"I live next door!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he looked at Kagome "Oh so you're the new neighbors that moved into that house, it's been deserted for two years now."

While they were talking Sango came running up the sidewalk her brown hair swaying behind her. "Oh well nice talking to you Inuyasha but my friend is here so if you'll excuse me."

"Fine see you later." Inuyasha said before he started walking to the house next door. Kagome invited Sango to come in; she looked her up and down and gave a slight sigh. "It's time for the make over to begin."


	3. The Make Over

Chapter Three: The Make Over

Kagome took a long look at Sango. _'Let's see she needs just a touch of make up, also she needs to get rid of those glasses. She definitely needs a new fashion look. Also a new hair style, and last but not least a new attitude.' _"Ok Sango let's start your make over at the mall."

(At the mall)

"Where to go to first, oh I know how about Origins" Kagome told Sango as she dragged her to the nearest store. "What do they do there?" Sango asked. "Well, they find the right make up to match the tone of your skin, they also make it look pretty but they make sure it still looks natural." Kagome informed Sango with a bright cheery smile. A lady saw them coming and said with a sweet voice "my name is Ayame, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I'm looking for make up that will make my friend look sexy but not look like a whore at the same time, do you think you have anything like that?" "Hmm is this girl your friend?" "Yes and her name is Sango." "Well I think I have just the right things for her skin tone, hold on a sec." "Sweetie, could you sit down in the seat so we can put some on you to see how it would look?" Ayame asked Sango as she pulled out the right things for her skin. "S..Sure" Sango stuttered as she took a seat in the chair. "Ok this is called a neutralizer it will help keep your skin soft so when you put your make up on it's not so dry." Ayame said as she applied some of the soft lotion to Sango's face. "Next we have the foundation this kind of color as you would call it is 'Eggshell number two' it will blend nicely with your skin tone Sango." Ayame said while applying the foundation. "Next we have your blush it has just a touch of glitter for color it's called 'Pink Halo' this just adds some color to your face." "And last we have your lip gloss this is called 'Lotsa Luxe' this will make all the guys gawk at you, and it adds a shimmer to your lips." Ayame said while applying the last bit of make up. "There all done."

"How do I look Kagome?" Sango asked as she turned to face her new friend. "Oh my god you look so beautiful, I so wish I had you skin tone." "Have a look at yourself in the mirror Sango." Ayame said while handing her a mirror, once Sango looked in the mirror she gasped "is that really me!" "Yup" Kagome replied as she pulled the stunned girl out of the chair. "Oh thank you Ayame, and thank you so much Kagome!" Sango exclaimed as she gave both girls a hug. "I'll pay for your things be right back ok Sango." "You don't have to Kagome I can do that, how much is it Ayame?" Lets see, that'll be about 158 dollars please." "Holy shit I don't have that kind of money!" "That's why I was going to pay; I have a secret bank account that I keep money in for special times like this so you are pretty lucky, here you go Ayame see you some other time bye." "Bye and have a nice day" Ayame replied as she waved at the departing girls. Sango felt really bad for having her new friend pay for every thing so she thought to herself _'I'll pay her back one way or another'_. "Ok, next we're going to get you an eye exam to get rid of those glasses." "What!" Sango exclaimed "those things are too expensive, how can you afford that?" "I told you my secret bank account." Kagome said with a hint of mischief in her voice.

(At the eye clinic)

"Ok we're here and look there's my old eye Doctor Mr. Toku." The elderly looking man looked up when he heard his name to see none other than Kagome. "Hello Kagome, how may I help you today?" "Oh yes Mr. Toku I have a friend who needs to have her eyes checked for contacts, do you think you can do that on such short notice please," Kagome begged. "You're in luck my appointment cancelled on me and now there is an open space right now, is she ready for it now?" "Are you Sango?" Kagome asked. "As ready as I'll ever be Sango replied."Ok then let's begin."

(After the check-up)

"Ok she's done" Mr. Yoku stepped back to look at his work. "Do I look ok Kagome?" Sango asked. "You look great now let me pay for this and then we'll go to the 'Limited.'" Kagome replied while paying the bill. Sango's tummy began to rumble, she tried to cover it up but it didn't help that the room was silent. "How about we eat first," Kagome suggested as she walked out of the clinic with Sango. "Sure, but I'm going to pay this time," Sango exclaimed as she pulled out her purse. "If you want that's okay with me" Kagome said as a small smile crossed her face.

(After eating and at the 'Limited')

"Ok first let's get rid of those old fashion cloths ok Sango." "A..al..alright" Sango stuttered out once again. "Lets see try on this, oh and this, don't forget about this, oh and this oh don't forget about this, oh I need one of these, oh and this." By the time Kagome was done Sango had her arms filled with cloths to try on. She went into the dressing room and tried on the first thing, which was a short blue jean skirt and a baby blue tank top that said 'Too Hot For You'. Sango came out of the dressing room and Kagome was aw struck, Sango actually pulled off the look. "You look great Sango." "Really, do you really think so Kagome?" "Go look in the mirror and see for yourself." Sango slowly walked to the mirror and shut her eyes, she slowly began to open them when they were fully opened she stood there stiff as a board. "I actually look good!" "Ok time for your next outfit." This went on for hours until Kagome looked at her watch and screamed. "Oh my god we're going to be late for your hair appointment!" Kagome grabbed Sango's bags after paying for them and pulled Sango out the door.

(At Sally's hair salon)

The lady at the front counter said to Kagome "Are you the 8:00 appointment." "No I'm not but my friend is" Kagome answered as she pulled Sango in front of her. "Well then right this way please young lady" the women said pointing to a big leather seat. "Lets see would you like a perm or just a form put into your hair." Before Sango could answer Kagome said "just a form please." "Ok then this will take just one hour." "Be back in an hour Sango" Kagome said while walking off to Hot Topic. "Wait Kagome don't leave me" Sango yelled to Kagome's back. "You'll be ok doll we won't hurt you." "Ok" said Sango in a worried tone of voice.

(An hour later)

As soon as Kagome walked in the salon she said out loud "Wow, you look so awesome Sango maybe I should take you here more often." "Are you sure I look good." "Look for yourself Sango." When Sango looked in the mirror she saw that her hair was let down, she never let here hair down before she didn't know it was so long. Also she realized she had natural waves and it looked great. "Oh my god I never realized how long my hair was thank you Kagome for taking me to get a make over" Sango said while giving Kagome a big hug. "Ok now that that's done lets work on that attitude of yours" Kagome said to Sango. "What's wrong with my attitude?" Sango asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side. "Lots of things believe me. Lets start with the basics First: there's a guy, you don't even know him and he asks you out what do you say? Sango stood there and said "Um . . . sure." A sweat drop appeared on Kagome's head, "you need some **serious** help..." "What you say is 'I don't even know you there for no thank you' and just walk away." "Ok" Sango said finally letting it sink in. "Ok, Second: What do you do when a guy offers you a drink?" "Um . . . say no thank you." "That's right, now for the last one: What do you do when a guy tries to force himself on you?" "Kick him where the sun don't shine and run for the hills!" Sango exclaimed. "That's right." "Ok Sango tomorrow starts face to face training, with real boys." "Ok see you tomorrow Kagome" Sango said running to her house. "Whoa it's been a long day" Kagome said falling onto her bed and going straight to sleep.


	4. First Contact And An Old Foe

Chapter Four: First Contact and an Old Foe

(Starts at school)

Sango and Kagome are sitting in the courtyard thinking about what had just happened.

(Flash back to 20 minutes ago)

Kagome was walking to Sango's house to give her the old motorcycle she had had in the garage. When she arrived there were at least five boys crowding Sango, Kagome could hear the sobs coming from her new friend. She rushed over as fast as she could to come face to face with none other than Sesshomaru Tanji, the most wanted gang leader in all of Japan. Kagome yelled at him not afraid of the man in front of her, even though he was only a few years older "stay away from my friend!" All Sesshomaru did was laugh as he turned to look at the familiar face of Kagome. "Well, well, well, if it isn't my old girl Kagome, long time no see."

(Flash back to two years ago)

Kagome thought back to when she used to be tangled in with these low lives. She was just a newbie to the whole bad girl thing; she hung out with the wrong crowds after her best friend left her behind. She wanted to learn the way of the streets, to protect herself, to face anything that came her way. But she was young and foolish back then, she finally got it knocked into her when Sesshomaru started to get sexual with her. One night he asked her if she could come to the old construction lot for a gang meeting so she showed up. When she got there she only saw Sesshomaru and no one else. "Where is everyone Sesshomaru you said we had a meeting?" Kagome uttered in an angry voice. "I did say we were having a meeting but I didn't say who else was coming." Sesshomaru was slowly advancing on Kagome. She didn't know what to do but in her time of need she needed to do something, but what? Sesshomaru pushed her to the ground but before he could do anything somebody pulled him off her. It was to dark to see who it was, but he introduced himself once Sesshomaru was fully knocked out. Once Kagome got a closer look at the boy who saved her from losing her virginity, she could see he was tall, around her age, he had jet black hair that was put in a low pony tail, and he had the darkest blue eyes she had ever seen. He walked up to her and gave her his hand "sorry about that, that's the tenth time this week I caught Sesshomaru at it with a pretty girl such as yourself, I'm Miroku by the way but my friends call me 'The Perv'." "What gives them tha . . . . . *Smack* Kagome sweat dropped "Sorry I asked!" "Sorry couldn't help myself, man you smack almost as hard as a boy I've never been slapped that hard before, _'it still stings'_." "Well thanks and all I'll try and keep in touch with you bye, oh and by the way my name is Kagome, later much." "Later" Miroku called after her as she disappeared into the darkness.

(Back to first flash back)

Kagome finally found her voice and yelled "leave my friend the hell alone or I'll beat the shit out of you and your gang Sesshomaru!" "Oh you mean this pretty little thing is your friend, well if that's the case I guess she'll be my new pet" Sesshomaru purred. Kagome had it, Sango must have been teary eyed by now and probably scared out of her wits '_I have to help her I couldn't help myself when I was younger but at least I can help Sango!_' Kagome had a thought about the day before about what she taught Sango. She yelled out to Sango "Sango now is the time to put what I taught you to the test!" Sango finally remembered what Kagome meant. Sango slowly stood up just then she remembered the fighting lesson she had with her sensei. She was so ready for this, and she wouldn't back down until she was done. Once she was on both feet she went straight for the leader 'Sesshomaru'. He fought back but he was no match for Sango, it was like a whole new person took over, a fighter was in her veins. Sesshomaru was out in two minutes flat. She turned around to meet his group, but once the group saw the fire in her eyes they all ran to get away from her building rage. Kagome stood there stunned never before had she seen a girl fight exactly like a boy Sango kicked, like a boy, she punched like a boy, and right now she had the attitude of a boy. "Kagome walked up to her and gave her a pat on the back "are you alright girlfriend?" "Yeah I just had a wave of power run through me, it felt great!" Sango exclaimed. "Well before all this, I was coming over to bring you your first motorcycle." "Really, cool!" Once Sango was settled on her new bike they both rode off to school together, lucky for Sango she already had a motorcycle license which her father made her get just in case.

(End first flash back)

Sango finally spoke "so what do we do now?" "Well . . ." before Kagome could answer Miroku showed up in front of her. "Hey Kagome long time no see, how have you been, it's been at least two years since I last saw you?" Kagome looked over at Sango to see her staring up at Miroku with dreamy eyes. '_Oh was Sango in for it now if Miroku saw her looking at him like that_.' At Kagome's thought Miroku looked at Sango and smirked. '_Too late_' Kagome thought her head shaking slightly as Miroku approached Sango's form. "And what is your name o'lovly maiden?" Sango blushed and answered "It's Sango what's yours?" Miroku took her hand in his and gave it a light kiss "my name is Miroku, Sango, it is such a lovely name." "Thank yo . . . . *Smack* "You perv, you hentai, you jerk, you will never touch me there again!" Miroku gulped '_I never thought a girl could hit harder then Kagome_' He sweat dropped ' _but boy was I wrong_.' Kagome fell over laughing she knew that was coming. Sango looked at her with a 'you knew he was going to do that to me look' Kagome shook her head 'yes' while still laughing her head off. "Look everyone the bad girl has a soft spot." At that comment Kagome looked up at her long time enemy 'Kikyou Chang' Kagura Chang's sister. Oh how she hated them both but she already got her revenge on Kagura three years ago now it was Kikyou's turn. Kagome stood up about ready to fight when she was held back by none other then . . . . .


	5. Bits Of Her Past

Chapter Five: Bits of Her Past

(_Last time in "First Contact and an Old Foe'_)

_Kagome stood up about ready to fight when she was held back by none other then . . . . ._

_. . . . . . . . . __**Inuyasha!**_

Kagome slowly turned her head to come face to face with the new kid Inuyasha. While Kagome was looking into his eyes she heard the high pitched and annoying voice of Kikyou. "Oh, does Kagome's little Goth boyfriend think he can protect her from an ass kicking of her life!" Kikyou sneered as she looked at Inuyasha holding on to Kagome. At this Kagome snapped she sprung forward and had Kikyou under her in a matter of seconds. Kagome was straddling Kikyou while punching the living day-lights out of her, she started with the face before heading for the gut. All the kids around her yelling "Fight" "Fight" "Fight" kept her going. Kagome suddenly felt her body being lifted into the air and being carried off campus. Once she was placed on the ground she screamed at the person that dared take her away from the most joyous beating of her life. Once she saw who took her away she was stunned . . . . It was Inuyasha again. She slowly walked up to him and smacked him in the face as hard as she could. She saw his face turn to the side but not a bruise was left on his white yet fragile features. She started to look him up and down for the second time but this time it was different. She looked at his face instead of his body. He had long black hair and once he turned around to meet her gaze, she gasped he had the prettiest violet eyes she had ever seen. Suddenly she had a memory flash into her mind . . . . .

(_8 years into the past_)

_"Inu why do you look different at school then you do at home? At school you have black hair but at home it's always white, why is that?" Inuyasha just looked at her and replied "it's because my mom wants me to fit in and look normal at school so she gave me this rosary to conceal my half-demon features, but at home she wants to see me as what I was born to look like." "Oh, I think you look cute no matter if you have black or white hair, plus when you have white hair you have cute little doggy ears that I can play with." Kagome giggled as she started to play with his dog ears. All he did was growl or was it purr at the action as he said "thanks Kag you're a true friend."_

(_Flash Back Ends_)

Then Kagome muttered under her breath "Inu," finally she snapped out of her trance, her eyes glossed over as she looked at him. Inuyasha just stared at her with a look of pure horror, in his mind he was thinking '_I haven't been called that in years only one person called me by that name but I haven't seen her since I moved to America_'. Then Inuyasha finally spoke "what did you just call me?" Kagome looked up at him and then ran as fast as she could to get away from him. Once she reached the safe zone of her house she took a breath that she hadn't realized she had been holding. She walked into her house to be scared shitless by her mother's voice. "Kagome dear how was your day?" "Mom what are you doing home so early?" Kagome asked trying to catch her breath. Her mother stuttered "We . . . well," Kagome's mom fell to her knees her face covered in tears "I lost my job sweetie!" Kagome just looked at her mother like she just spoke a different language. Then she rushed upstairs thinking '_what else will go wrong today my life already so sucks ass!_'

(_Back with Inuyasha_)

He started to chase after her but he knew she would probably hit him again so he just walked to his house which so happened to be next to hers. He walked in and was met with his mother's eyes. "Inuyasha honey why are you home I thought you had plans today?" "Well they were canceled mom." "That's great honey now you can introduce me to the neighbors," his mother said with a smile. Inuyasha just rolled his eyes "fine mother." As they were walking next door his mom commented on their surroundings saying it looked familiar in a way. Inuyasha slowly picked up his fist and tapped the door he heard a voice from inside call "be there in a minute!" Suddenly the door swung open and there stood Kagome's mother once Inuyasha's mother got a glimpse of her she screamed in glee. She pushed Inuyasha out of the way and came face to face with Kagome's mother, once Kagome's mother saw her she also let out a screech of happiness. "I haven't seen you in three years when did you get back Hatori?" Inuyasha looked stunned, how did Kagome's mother know his mother unless . . . . . . "We just got back let me see about four days ago, well forget that, how have you been Hitomi?" That's when he heard his mom ask the question to get two adults to start talking forever so he did what any other 16 year old kid would do he interrupted them before it could even start. Once Kagome's mother heard a loud snort come from behind her best friend she knew it was her friends son . . ."Inuyasha I haven't seen you since you were thirteen, how have you been darling." Inuyasha just gave her a look that said '_who the hell are you_?' Kagome's mother was put back as she asked "do you not remember me Inuyasha?" "You used to live in that same house when you were younger, you would play with Kagome any chance you got, and you were the best of friends back then." Hatori looked at her son and thought he should go see Kagome to refresh his mind. "Hitomi, do you think Kagome would mind if Inuyasha goes up to see her?" "Not at all, I think you should all come inside." Hitomi opened the door to let them inside the house, once they were in Inuyasha left his mother to ramble while he went to see Kagome upstairs in her room.

(_In Kagome's room_)

Kagome was searching for an old photo in her picture box when suddenly a picture flew out of the box, it was all covered in dust the top layer of the picture curled up slightly. She bent over and looked at it what she saw made her gasp in shock. There in the picture stood her and a boy that resembled Inuyasha with his arm around her, a couple of minutes after she recovered she heard a faint knock at her door, she thought it was her mother so she said "come in." What she didn't expect was for the person that entered her room to be Inuyasha himself. Once she saw him she yelled "What are you doing in my room!" At her scream Inuyasha flinched. That was when she walked over to him and spotted the rosary that should hold his half-demon features she looked at him her eyes weary as she said "take the rosary off!" Inuyasha just looked at her and did as he was told. Once it was off a white light surrounded him and once it cleared there stood a boy with clawed hands, white hair, honey-amber eyes, and what she dreaded to see the most dog ears on top of his head. Inuyasha just looked at her and said "what are you staring at!" That was when Kagome walked over to her night stand and pulled out her box with a pair of old beat up glasses in it she slowly put them on and looked up at Inuyasha. "Remember me now Inu?" Inuyasha looked surprised how could this girl be the same girl he knew when he was younger. That's when he uttered one word that Kagome knew and confirmed that he was her old best friend "Kag?"


End file.
